Reaching For Perfection
by Euniphysa
Summary: It was her mother's abandonment that changed her. It was her father's despair that made her reach for perfection. And it was one boy's friendship that made her realize a whole world of possibilities that lay before her. (Ryoma/OC)
1. The Arrival of Aiko Ryuzaki

**A/N: Sorry if I wrote something wrong. I have only watched a few episodes of Prince of Tennis and don't know much yet.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

A pair of brilliant, electric blue eyes peered out behind a curtain of dark, raven hair. Aiko Ryuzaki squinted into the pitch black night, trying to make sense of the blurred building passing by.

"How long is it until we get there?"

The taxi driver was taken back. The girl had not spoken for the whole taxi drive. Her voice was very lovely. Wind chimes, he thought. Like wind chimes.

"About a half hour," he said, "So. You came from New York. The Big Apple, huh."

"Yeah. I followed my best friend here. He moved from New York about three months ago."

"You followed him all the way here? Wow. You must be close."

"We are. My grandmother died two years back. My best friend lived next door and we were good friends, so his parents took me in."

"What happened to your own parents?"

"They're both busy."

"To busy to take care of their own daughter?" The cab driver had 3 daughters, and seemed very surprised anything could be more important than your own children.

Aiko looked away. She couldn't believe she was spilling all of her secrets to a stranger. It doesn't matter, she thought, I probably won't see the same taxi driver again, "My dad can't help it. Working takes his mind off...her."

The driver smiled slightly, "And her is.."

"You know, for a taxi driver you're unusually chatty," She said, effectively ending the conversation.

"So who are you living with now?" The driver tried asking.

"My great aunt. I don't have anyone else to live with." The girl would reveal no more.

They were both silent for the rest of the ride. The driver tried many times to bring up a conversation, but Aiko's answers were short and curt. As the taxi came to a stop, she gathered her belongings and took a deep breath.

Just as she stepped out of the taxi, the driver spoke again,"Have a nice day. Oh and a...What was the name of your best friend?"

Aiko smiled and leaned in towards the window. This was the one question she didn't feel embarassed to admit, "Echizen, Echizen Ryoma."

* * *

Aiko stepped towards the house looming in front of her. Home to her great aunt, Sumire Ryuzaki. She pressed the doorbell and waited, shifting her heavy bag from one hand to another. Suddenly,the door burst open and a woman in a track suit stepped out,"Ai-chan! How tall you've grown!"

Aiko smiled," Thank you...great aunt."

Ryuzaki-Sensei chuckled, "You can call me obaa chan. Speaking of that, you should meet Sakuno. You two haven't seen each other for such a long time." Ryuzaki steered Aiko into the house. The moment Aiko was in the door she breathed a sigh of relief. It was cold outside. Ryuzaki-Sensei ushered Aiko into the dining room. Sakuno was waiting.

"A..Aiko. Hello. My name is Sakuno. W..Welcome." Sakuno seemed very flustered.

"I'm sorry your dad couldn't come live with you." Ryuzaki-Sensei interuppted.

Aiko looked down at her hands. "It's fine. I know he's busy. I kind of hoped he wouldn't come. I mean, he would just have to leave as soon as he settled in." The room grew silent. Everyone knew Aiko's dad, as a musician, was very busy. He couldn't possibly take her in.

"I can't wait to see Ryoma again. He used to live here. I remember," Aiko smiled.

There was a long silence. Sumire seemed surprised, but quickly recovered. Ryoma always managed to surprise her. Sakuno, however, was speechless. She tried many times to speak but her words came out as gurgles. Finally, she managed to say,"You knew Ryoma Echizen? That's...That's..."

Aiko laughed,"Knew? I lived with his family for a while after my grandmother died. I was his best friend!"

Sakuno shot straight up in her seat, "You were the best friend of Ryoma Echizen? Eh?!"

Aiko raised an eyebrow, "Is that really odd?"

"But he's so...so...well.." Sakuno turned beet red as she stuttered, trying not to say the one word that was leaking out of her mouth.

Aiko wrinkled her eyebrows,"Cold?"

Sakuno couldn't help but nod, "Was Ryoma-kun always like this?"

"No. He was always a bit inexpressive, I guess it's just these few years. He's been so into tennis," Aiko said her eyes misting over slightly. Over the years of being forced to stay at home by herself, Aiko had developed a "whatever" attitude with an arrogant personality. It was meant to keep others at arm's length.

Sakuno bit her lip. She had never thought that Ryoma could actually have a best friend. He was always the cold, handsome boy who had no other life than tennis, "What happened to Ryoma? Wait...How did you meet? Are you you still his friend?"

Sakuno's grandmother jumped in and interrupted, "Now, Sakuno. Don't forget that Ai-chan just got here. She'll need some rest. She can answer your questions in the morning. Tomorrow's Saturday after all."

Sakuno nodded."All right," she said uncertainly. Aiko followed her great aunt into a small room next to Sakuno's. It had peeling wallpaper and a broken door.

Sumire Ryuzaki grinned apologetically,"I'm sorry for the condition of the room. We just cleared it out and it's been used as a storage for years."

"It's fine."Aiko said,"I'll try to fix it up." She walked over to the closet and attempted to open it. The door refused to budge.

"Um...Oba-" Aiko turned around. Her great aunt had left already. She sighed and took a few steps back. She took a running leap and jumped into the air performing a drop kick on the handle of the door. *Click* It was open. Aiko winced and rubbed her foot. The handle had been harder than she would have thought.

Over the course of 10 years, Aiko Ryuzaki had learned a series of Martial Arts, many instruments, singing, and drawing (Though she was terrible at it). Her father's side of the family was very fierce and skilled in fighting. Her mother's side of the family was very graceful and gentle, skilled in more artsy subjects. Aiko inherited her father's fierce determination and her mother's creative spirit and eccentric personality. All of this, however, was not enough. Aiko strived to be special, perfect, especially after The Incident. It often amazed and frightened the people around her. She had barely any friends. One kid, however, had enough courage to come close. A boy by the name of Ryoma Echizen.


	2. You Again?

**A/N: IMPORTANT!: I have decided that this story takes place in the first season, right before Seigaku's match with Fudomine. I know the first few chapters of this fanfiction are hurried, but i just want to start writing the middle, where the real storyline starts**

* * *

Aiko leaned back in her chair as the student counselor talked to her about Seigaku. "Ryuzaki! Are you listening or not?"

Aiko jolted forward, "What?"

The counselor sighed,"I said, you're going to be placed into class 1-2."

Aiko stifled a yawn,"So, I'm not smart enough for 1-1?"

The counselor shook his head,"No! Nothing like that. We don't place students according to their academic level. Classes are randomely decided so each class will have a variety of students."

Aiko nodded, "Oh."

The counselor took off his glasses and closed his eyes in frustration,"The first year classrooms are on floor 1. Please just go. Stop in the main office and pick up your uniform first. " The counselor breathed a sigh of relief as Aiko walked out of door. She had that effect on people.

* * *

**(A/N: This is straight after Aiko enters class 1-2. Does Aiko sound like a Mary Sue? Any suggestions? Don't worry. She has plenty of faults:)**

The door of class 1-2 slid open. Aiko grimaced at the screeching sound it made. Everyone stared at her. It was a reasonable reaction. Everyone had been expecting a Japanese girl since her last name was Japanese, but instead, they got this. A girl with bright blue eyes and dark, blue-black hair. Her hair wasn't that uncommon, of course, but her eyes seemed almost surreal. You couldn't describe her as beautiful or pretty or cute. Her eyes were much too cold and empty for that. There was only one way to describe: sad, yet lovely. Aiko scanned the room. Her eyes rested on a boy with a mop of blue-black hair. His head was down on his desk so she couldn't see his face.

Her teacher cleared her throat, "Ryuzaki, please tell us about yourself."

Aiko nodded her eyes straying away from the boy with the raven hair, "I'm 12. I was born in America. I speak Japanese since my dad's Japanese. My mom's Russian, and that's why I have blue eyes. I don't have colored contacts on or anything. Seriously, three people have asked me that this morning-"

**Meanwhile...**

Ryoma Echizen lay with his head on his desk, trying to stay awake. A very familiar voice drifted into his mind. Was it..? No. It couldn't be. It was the new student. He listened to her talk. She said she was Sakuno's 2nd cousin. So Sumire Ryuzaki's granddaughter, or maybe her great aunt... No Way... He jolted his head up and his eyes met her's at the last second.

(back to Aiko's POV) "E-Echizen?"

"Aiko? What are you doing here?"

Aiko immediately recovered from her shock,"I thought I said I my dad couldn't take me in."

Ryoma stood up, almost tripping on his chair leg, "B-but you said they found your mom."

Aiko shook her head, "Nope."

The teacher pushed past the gathering crowd of students, "Ryuzaki, do you know Echizen?"

Aiko nodded, "Yeah...sure."

The teacher paused and tried to make sense of everything, but gave up and said instead, "Well..sit in the empty seat next to him. I...Oh there's the lunch bell! Aiko, you can go to lunch, unless you want to stay to find out more about your schedule."

Aiko grabbed the bag lunch she had brought (though Sumire Ryuzaki had said students weren't allowed to bring their lunches), " No, I'm good." She grabbed Ryoma's hand and pulled him into the hall.

"Who are you living with? Wait, it's Ryuzaki Sensei right?" Ryoma asked

Just then, a voice called out, "Oi, Echizen! Want to eat lunch on the roof? Hey, who's that girl with you? Ohhh...is she your girlfriend?"

Aiko turned to see a tall 2nd year walking up to him. His black hair was arranged in spikes and he had a cheerful smile on his face.

"I'm Aiko Ryuzaki."

Momo-Sempai scratched his head, "So you're the new girl. Ryuzaki's granddaughter or something?" Soon, he was joined by three third years, one with brown hair and half closed blue eyes, one with close cut hair and two bangs on either side of his face, and one with red hair and a tennis racket in one hand. They introduced themselves as Shusuke Fuji, Shuichiro Oishi, and Kikumaru Eiji. Everyone seemed to have the same question. Who was she?

* * *

"Why are you practicing tennis instead of eating lunch?" Aiko asked, ripping apart her bagged lunch while sitting on one of the benches outside of the tennis court's fence.

"Don't say anything, I'm in the middle of a game!" Ryoma yelled back, then turned to face Momo-Sempai. He completed the game with a topspin and grinned, "Mada mada dane Sempai."

Aiko examined her sandwich and realized she had accidentally sat on it during class. She sighed and walked toward the tennis courts, "I guess I'll just buy lunch...Echizen! Can I borrow 1000 yen?"

"Don't come onto the courts! It's dangerous!" a regular called.

"Watch out!" Suddenly, a ball came flying towards Aiko's head. She raised her hand and caught it, stunning the people on the court.

"Aiko! Do you know how to play tennis?" Ryuzaki Sensei appeared from behind the fence,"Your dad knew, you now. I taught him."

"No. But I've watched Echizen play."

Ryuzaki Sensei nodded. "I see. Momoshiro! Come here. I want to try something," she waved Momo-Sempai over. "Go easy on her," Ryuzaki Sensei winked.

Momo-Sempai started with a light underhand serve, just to test her skills. Aiko swung her racket hard. The ball flew above Momo's head and way out of bounds. Aiko furrowed her brow. She was frustrated. She had never been bad at anything, "Let me try again."

This time the ball landed into the net. Aiko grimaced. It had never seemed hard when Ryoma played tennis."Just one more time. I'll make it this time."

Finally, it flew over the net into the center of the court. Ryuzaki Sensei chuckled and clapped her hands,"Nice one, Aiko. At least you're better than Sakuno."

"This is actually pretty interesting," Aiko said, as she sent another ball flying across the net, "It's like a larger version of ping pong."

Eiji, overhearing from the court beside them scoffed, "Trust me on this, Ochiba-chan, tennis is nothing like ping-pong.

Aiko frowned slightly, "O..chi..ba..?"

"Since you're short, like Echizen," Eiji said, as if that explained everthing.

* * *

Aiko Ryuzaki stepped into the main office and knocked on the counselor's door.

The counselor barely looked up, "Yes? Ms. Ryuzaki? What are you doing here?"

Aiko sat down on one of the benches, "I was wondering, how do you sign up for a club?"

The counselor sighed, "You know, I don't do everything around here. If you have a question about a club, take it to the secretary."

Aiko stood up, "Oh. Okay, then." She walked out but appeared again seconds later, "Who's the secretary again?"

The counselor groaned, "She showed you around the school yesterday. Ms. Tatsuki, remember?"

The secretary peeked her head in, "I heard my name. How can I help you?"

"Show Ryuzaki student the club forms."

Aiko followed the secretary into her office.

"So, what club would you like to be a part of?"

"Actually, I'd was wondering how to become the manager for a club," Aiko said.

Ms. Tatsuki nodded, "Well here," she handed Aiko a form, "As long as the club doesn't already have a manager, and the coach or teacher in charge agrees, anyone can be manager. Do you know the coach of this club?"

"Know her? You have no idea," Aiko said while filling out the form. For name, she put Ryuzaki Aiko and 12 for age. She hesitated at parent/guardian but decided on Sumire Ryuzaki. Role in club would be manager. She hadn't yet asked the coach, but she knew it would be fine. And for club, that would be the Seigaku Boy's Tennis Team.


	3. New Beginnings

**A/N: I'm thinking about rewriting the first two chapters (again), and I need ideas. I don't know if I'll be able to keep Aiko's personality as a really nonchalant, uncaring attitude. So, I need ideas for her personality. What do you guys think? Is she a Mary Sue? I guess it's part of the story line if she is, you know, since she's trying to "reach for perfection." Please Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

Tezuka's eye twitched slightly as he tried to focus on his team. He couldn't take his eye off the odd student who came to practice every single day and just watched. _Was she a fan girl or something? he thought, Why did she come every day? Does she have no life? _He waved Ryuzaki-Sempai over. "Who is she?" he hissed, "Why does she come every single day?"

Sumire Ryuzaki stifled a laugh,"That's my granddaughter. Ai-chan! Come here!"

Aiko shook her head, _No, _she mouthed. She didn't want to admit she had signed up as manager without her permission.

Sumire waved her hand fiercely, "Now!" Aiko reluctantly shuffled towards the benches.

"Ai-chan, I thought you took like, twenty classes. What are you doing here?"

Aiko shrugged, "I finished most of them a few years ago and I can't find a teacher for trumpet or cello so I decided to start learning tennis."

"By watching only? You can join the girl's tennis team."

"Well...Technically I can't. Since the boy's tennis team and the girl's tennis team practice at the same time."

Sumire frowned, "What?"

"I'mmanagerofthisclubIsignedupf orit," Aiko said as fast as she could.

Sumire barely caught her words,"You're what? Talk slower."

"I am...for the boy's tennis team...I'm the...the manager." Aiko said quietly.

"And when did I agree?"

"Well I brought home the form and you signed it but didn't really read it."

Tezuka interrupted, "Inui is manager. I'm the captain and Ryuzaki-Sensei is the coach. There aren't any more spots left."

Aiko shook her head, "No. Inui is self-appointed manager/activities director. I actually signed the form."

"You can't be on this team. You're a girl."

"And my grandmother is a woman, yet she's the coach. It's not like I'm a regular or something. I'm just the manager."

Tezuka was at a loss for words, "What about Inui?"

Aiko shrugged, "I might spare him a job as my assistant."

"Spare him-?"

Sumire Ryuzaki interrupted,"If that's what you want."

"Absolutely not," Tezuka said folding his arms, "Inui will have a fit."

Sumire pulled Tezuka aside, "Technically we have to let her be manager. She did sign the form."

"So I have no say in this?"

"No. And for what it's worth, neither do I."

* * *

"Everyone, this is our new...manager. Aiko Ryuzaki. She is the great niece of Ryuzaki Sensei."

"Is that why Inui is over there sulking?"

"Yes. I think so." The regulars turned their attention to Inui who was slowly cleaning every pair of his glasses and placing them into his bag. Of course, by now, he must have cleaned all his glasses at least five times.

"It's not because I'm family." The whole tennis unit turned to face a girl with a messy bun covered by a baseball cap, "She didn't choose me because I'm family. I'll have the lot of you whipped into shape before the next preliminaries."

"Hey, aren't you Echizen's girlfriend?" Someone called out.

"Yes, we're engaged to be married," Aiko's voice hid a slight teasing tone. She covered her mouth when she saw Ryoma's bewildered expression.

"No we're not," he protested.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses, "As I was saying, Ryuzaki will be helping you with your exercises."

"Wait, which Ryuzaki? Coach or the student?" A first year called out.

"Yeah. It's so confusing," another one said.

Tezuka sighed in frustration, "If I wanted to say Coach Ryuzaki, I would say Ryuzaki-Sensei. I will say Ryuzaki student or just Ryuzaki when I refer to Aiko Ryuzaki. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very," Aiko said, pushing past him to face the tennis unit. "We will begin with warm-up stretches. Regulars in the front, then first years, second years, and third years." Nobody moved.

A second year scoffed, "You seriously think we're going to listen to a first year girl? What a joke."

"Come over here for a second. Yes, you. What's your name?"

The second year walked towards her, "Masashi Arai."

"Alright then, Masashi Arai." Aiko's eyes flashed, the blue orbs shining with excitement as she suddenly lunged forward grabbing hold of his wrist, and twisting it behind his back.

Arai cried out, "Stop!You're...hurting..." He collapsed on the floor. Everyone stared at her, eyes wide. The only who didn't seem surprised was a certain first year regular, who was grinning; his golden orbs shining.

"Don't worry, it was just a pressure point. He'll be out for a few minutes. Does anyone else want to question my authority?" Everyone shook their head.

"Good. Inui, my assistant manager, lead everyone in warm-up exercises." Inui's eyes twitched slightly as he walked up front. No one likes it when their authority is pulled out from right under them. He didn't say a word as he started to do his stretches. Suddenly Aiko bolted out of the tennis courts not even looking back.

"Whoa! Where are you going?"

"To my homeroom! I need to retake a test!" Aiko yelled out, sprinting towards the school building.

"You just knocked out one of my team members, you can''t just leave!" Tezuka yelled. He was angry, but felt a surprisingly light feeling. He felt like laughing. Something he had not felt for a while.

Sumire Ryuzaki smiled the weathered lines in her face relaxing slightly, "That's Aiko for you. A feisty one, eh?"

"There's a lot of words I would use to describe that girl. Like weird. Or crazy. But 'feisty' would not be one of them."


	4. Going Places

**Hi Guys! I am really, really, very, sorry about the delay. i promise I will make it up to you. The next chapter will come within a week :) Thanks! **

* * *

"I need a minute. Oishi, get away from me, I don't want to to hear it..." Aiko sighed, her stomach still weak from seeing a bloody first year who had apparently ran into a fence. She gagged and furrowed her brow. Being manager wasn't as easy as she expected. She needed to see to exercises, and conduct the warm-ups, and she was ready to just push it all to Inui. But she wouldn't, because she needed something to do.

"Ryuzaki! We need an extra hand over here!"

"You know what Tezuka, do yourself a favor and shut up!" Aiko yelled, before realizing she meant to say it in her head.

"Whoa. Did you just sass Tezuka?" The "first year trio" was never far behind. Horio stared, his mouth wide open.

Aiko slapped her forehead,"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I say that?" She closed her eyes and leaned back. This really wasn't as fun as she thought it would be.

"Ai-chan!" Sumire waved her over. Aiko groaned and stood up trying to make each step as slow and effortless as possible.

"I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" Sumire was cheerful as always, apparently unaware of the bad weather.

"Um...the bad news."

"I have to go to a tennis convection so I won't be home for a week."

"What's the good news?"

"You guys can stay home alone for a week."

Aiko rolled her eyes, "Isn't that the same thing? Anyways, didn't you hear about the incident? Just a mile from here, a girl was killed near Hyotei. They still haven't targeted the killer. I don't think it's really safe for us here."

"Well...everyone I know is going to the convention. Perhaps you could stay with Sakuno's friend. Tomoya, or something?"

"Tomoka. Highly unlikely. She lives with her parents and two little brothers in a tiny little house."

"Well I really don't know, then."

"Hey! How about Echizen?"

"Ryoma?"

"Yeah! I know his family really well."

Ryuzaki Coach hesitated, "Sakuno won't like this."

Aiko looked near the courts where Sakuno and Tomoka were "spying" on Ryoma play tennis, "Trust me. She'll be thrilled."

"Well...What if something happens?"

"What."

"Like, something...happens."

"We're 12 year old kids obaa-chan. Nothing's going to happen," Aiko said flatly.

Sumire sighed. She really didn't have another choice. The murder near Hyotei was all over the news. Who knew what would happen if the killer came to their neighborhood," All right. Fine. Just behave yourself, got it?"

"What am I, two? I'll be fine."

* * *

"Did you hear about the convention?"

"What?"

"The tennis convention."

Sakuno looked at Aiko,"The what?" They were walking home as always together since tennis practice was canceled due to rain.

"The tennis convenction. We're staying with someone for a week."

"Who?"

"A friend."

"Which one?"

"We're living with...Um...You know...the kid in the tennis club. The first year. He's in my class. Um...Ryoma Echizen," Aiko muttered.

"Oh, so its...Ryoma?! What?! I can't! Oh no! I'm going to make a fool myself. I always do that. Wait, are you joking? You must be joking since this is too good to be true."

"Sakuno, calm yourself. It's only a week. Less than a week, actually. From next tuesday to saturday. You'll be fine. I promise." It was too late. Sakuno seemed to be out of it, her thin frame shaking slightly and her brown pigtails covering her face.

"Sakuno! Ai-chan! Hey!" Tomoka ran towards them, her usual grin plastered on her face, "I thought I told you to wait for me. I was helping after school, remember? Hey...Sakuno, why is your face all red? Are you okay?"

Aiko waved her hand in front of her cousin's face before whacking her on the back, hard.

"OW!" Sakuno jolted up, looking around,"That hurt!"

Tomoka rolled her eyes,"Couldn't you have just shook her a little?"

"Then I wouldn't get the pleasure of hearing her scream," Aiko teased, grinning.

"Well, isn't anyone going to tell me? What's wrong?"

"We're living with Echizen for a week," Aiko said bluntly. There was no use hiding it. It was a bad idea, since she and Sakuno had to drag a stunned Tomoka home.

* * *

"No fair! Sakuno will get to meet his parents! That's an advantage!" A recovered Tomoka whined.

"What do you mean by advantage?"

"Oh, never mind. Just try not to embarrass yourself, Kay?"

Sakuno groaned, "I'll probably do something wrong. I always do."

"Don't worry," Aiko said, "Ryoma's parents are nice. Just watch out for his dad. He might try to play matchmaker."

"What?"

Aiko laughed, "Since the day I met Ryoma and I met, his dad's been trying to set us up. Did you know that he was the one crying hardest when they left? He was crying and saying stuff like 'No! My beautiful daughter-in-law, we can't leave her behind, Rinko!" She chuckled at the memory.

Sakuno suddenly felt like strangling Aiko. Why had she met Ryoma so early? It wasn't fair. If it had been her, Ryoma would like her as much as he liked Aiko, right? Sakuno shook her head, trying to shake of those feelings. They only grew stronger.


End file.
